Secret Novel
by UnSTaBle Existence
Summary: On haitus. Yukina is very observant, silent, and can be unintentionally sneaky. Can she use these abilities when she lands in a ninja world, a world which is totally different from her own?


_Authors Rant_: I came up with an amazing (or maybe not-so-amazing) idea of combining a popular story, namely _Naruto_, with one of my favorites, _Watashi ni xx Shinasai_. Since there were no crossovers at all with _Watashi ni xx Shinasai_, I decided to be the first to the unique story. Originally, I was going to make it an ongoing story with lots of chapters, but I wasn't sure how the combination of these two stories would work out. Hopefully, if this story has enough supporters, I might do that.

_Warning Note_: This is my first fanfic.

_Disclaimer_: I own none of the characters, only this plot.

**A Secret Novel**

_Part 1_

_Himuro Yukina PoV_

I stared at the clock. After not coming up with any shocking ideas, I turned to look at my notebook. The end of my pen was steadily tapping my cheek. I stared at the clock again. Ugh. No ideas what-so-ever for my novel.

I sighed. After how things turned out with Shigure this lunch, I had a feeling that I wouldn't be getting any new ideas for the novel. The mission had been to kiss me on the lips. And I wasn't looking for just any kiss on the lips, either. I was looking for one that was quick and gentle, one that would shake a girl right to the core. I was planning on having the Earl kiss Ice Princess Lilia by surprise as a parting gift in some part of the book, so that mission would have been perfect.

But no, Shigure had to go do things his way, totally ruining my plans. The stupid guy went off and found my weakness, namely being my glasses. Damn it. I feel more pressured than usual since lately I've been getting texts from my fans to hurry and update my story.

To make matters worse, my rank as a cell phone novelist dropped from first, and now I was second to an author named _Dolche_. I mean, seriously, what was it with that Italian name of theirs? Was it supposed to make their story more eye-catching simply because the author's pen-name sounds fancy? Honestly, I could easily out do them, if only I had some ideas …

I sighed again. That's what it all came back to, ideas. Well, since Akira said he had to take care of some business before we went home, I might as well wander around in the halls and see whether I can find some inspiration.

I walked out of the classroom and tried to look for anything that could be used in the novel. Instead, I ended up noticing some random things that were totally irrelevant to the story. For example, the chip in the wall near the Student Council's office had been covered up; a 2nd year student had been putting on make-up near the science room afterschool, if the neon pink powder all over the floor said anything (I mean, only a 2nd year would wear a color that outrageous); a teacher had confessed to another teacher in the staff room not long ago, as there was a trail of flower petals and slight smell of wine.

Aargh! I couldn't find anything! Not like I should have expected to find any motivation in the first place. Well, might as well head back to the class and see if Akira is done or not. I've already been walking around for fifteen minutes and haven't found anything.

Just as I was about to enter the class where I was going to wait for Akira, I saw a door that was out of place. I was pretty sure hadn't been there before. Scratch that, I _know_ it wasn't there before. It looked just like any other door, nothing suspicious, well, except the fact that, umm, how else to say it? It was.

Looking from side to side, I made sure no one was around. Obviously there wasn't since it was late after school but still, just in case. I didn't want some teacher that was working late to see me going into a room if students weren't suppose to be there.

I quickly slipped inside and into the room this door leads to. Good, no one had seen me (what was I so worried about?). I closed the door with my back leaning against it, and shut my eyes in relief. After a second I slowly started to open them, just barely containing my curiosity. Will I seriously get some more ideas? Maybe a teacher uses this room as their own private space and has a stack of books or magazines or something that they hid in here. I might even find some good material! Well, a girl can dream, right? In any case, this was the moment of truth. Just what is in this room? My eyes fully opened, and the sight I was met with was … !

I blinked. It was dark, so I couldn't see anything. Placing my hand on the wall nearby, I blindly searched for the light switch. "Achoo!" Geez, there's a lot of dust. Finally I found the switch and turned on the lights. Was I seeing things right? It looked like this place really was somebody's [most probably a teacher's] secret room. I mean, what else could explain the fact that this room looked like a bedroom? Someone was living in the school? Nah, then both the principle and the janitor would have had to know about it. But maybe they're in on it too? Teh – hold on a moment! Who would live inside the school in the first place?

"Achoo!" I sneezed again, bringing me back to my senses. It was no use thinking about why this room was in a high school. First things first, I need to find some ideas. Surveying the room more carefully, I took note of every detail. The entire room was dusty. It definitely seemed as though no one had set foot here in years. There were cracks in the wall, cobwebs, and a dead plant in the corner. The only furniture was a bed (with a yellow bed sheet and white circular designs), some cupboards, a dusty picture, a mirror, an old TV and radio. Everything, without exception, had with at least a good inch worth of dust on it.

There's no way I'm going to find anything here. I was tempted to look at the photograph that was of the bedside cabinet, but then someone would know I was here. Covering my mouth and nose to make sure I didn't sneeze, I turned around, and dust swirled all around me. It looks like whoever lived here would know I was here from the footprints in the dusk. If that's the case, then might as well see that picture I was curious about.

First off, I walked towards the window and opened it. At least a bit of breeze might make it easier to breathe. Oh? It looks like it's night? Odd. The sun hadn't set yet when I was in the class. Also, it looked like I was in some sort of town? I'll be leaving here soon anyways after I see the picture, so no need to worry about why it seems as if there was a town out the window.

I moved towards the picture. The reason I was curious about it was because it was the only clue about the person who used this place. Picking up the picture, I gingerly sat on the bed. Just like everything else in the room, there was so much dust on it that you couldn't see what the picture was. Wiping the dust off, I saw four people: three kids who looked about twelve, and one adult with half his face covered standing behind them.

The first kid on the right was wearing a bright orange jumpsuit, had blonde hair and blue eyes, lines on his cheeks that looked like whiskers, and was staring angrily at the last kid on the left. In the center was a girl wearing red with long pink hair who was smiling happily. The last kid, the one who the blond was angry at, was a boy who was wearing blue, had black hair and glaring onyx eyes, frowning at the camera.

The adult had one hand on the blonds head and the other on the frowning kid, with a seemingly apologetic smile. He had his entire face covered except for one eye, which I found was odd. Another thing I found odd was that everyone in the photo had a headband with a symbol of it. It looked like a swirl and some extra lines. I wondered what this picture told me of who used this room. Were the people in the picture family, possibly in some sort of cosplay party?

Well, curiosity satisfied. Flipping open my cell phone, I saw that I had been here for about five minutes. I made my way to the door, planning on going home. That was my plan, in any case. I wasn't expecting to see part of a kitchen when I opened the door. Confused, I closed the door, and opened it again. Nope, no school hallways, it was the same kitchen I saw before. The kitchen didn't look any better than the bedroom. It was also full of dust of furniture and cracks in the wall.

At this point, I couldn't care less. I just sat down on the only chair and thought about my situation. Always the calm one, I decided that the door that led me here doesn't lead me back to the school. What could I do then? Hmm. Oh yeah, that's right, I could always call Akira! Taking out my cell phone, I dialed his number and waited. The number hadn't dialed properly. That's odd, I wonder wh– oh. There's no connection. If I can't call, then maybe I should just look around and see if the other doors are my way out?

Determined to find my way back to class, I walked back to the first door I came through. Again, all I saw was the bedroom. The next door beside it led to the washroom, and the door beside that (which was already opened) led to the kitchen. None of them was what I was looking for. Surprisingly, this place looked more like an unused apartment building rather than a room you would find at a high school; though I seriously doubted that I was in the high school at the moment. I turned towards the last door that I had not yet opened. That door was either my ticket home, or the way out of this apartment.

All right. Let's do this. Twisting the doorknob and opening the door, I walked straight into something black and bright orange.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_Authors Rant Continued_: Sorry for the cliff hanger(ish), I mean, since anyone can guess who it is Yukina ran into, right?

And that was Part 1. Hopefully it wasn't to boring. The next part should have more action. If anyone has ideas to what I could do in Part 2, I'll gladly listen. My idea so far is that Yukina will find replacements for Shigure and Akira so that she can continue her novel, but it will be her own, secret novel. But because she's so observant and mentally quick (?), the ninja's take interest in her.

And thats it for this chapter.


End file.
